


This Wasn't Part of the Deal

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Car Sex, Ciel has a car kink, Ciel is Emotionally Constipated, Fluff and Smut, I don't know why you guys like this, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm kill 14 year old me, M/M, Modern Era, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Post Season 2, Sebastian is doing his best, Smut, This was a fucking mess to re write, because I say so, he's trying, it's weird - Freeform, older Ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: (Reuploaded and edited)Sebastian keeps Ciel alive at the end of their bargain, but why?





	1. Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws heavily edited old work at you* YEET

"Young master."

The deep voice caused the teen to look at his butler. Six years, he was with him for six year. 'Quite a birthday, don't you think?' Ciel looked at the grey waters and sighed, it was going to happen sooner or later. He looked back at his Butler's stoic face.

"My lord?"

Ciel shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered. The little lights around him were nice and warm, every thought anyone ever thought of him. He smiled, thinking of how many were filled with curses.

Sebastian docked the boat on the soft sand. He took his master's hand and led him onto the island.

Ciel thought of pleading for his soul. Fear and misery swirled in him, he didn't want to leave the life this demon had made for him. But he knew it was useless, it was time to give the devil his due.

Sebastian sat the boy on a concrete bench. He saw the teen shiver as the cold structure brushed against his soft skin. The demon resisted the urge to lick his lips. He had waited years, which wasn't much to a demon, but was longer then he had ever held a contract.

"Will it hurt?" Ciel whispered, knowing full well the answer.

His butler decided to play along, "I will try to be gentle."

"Don't," Ciel objected, a sad smile played on his lips, "I want it to hurt."

Sebastian wasn't surprised by the retort. No matter how old he got, Ciel was Ciel. With a hand over his heart, he kneeled before the boy whom he'd shared a life and bed with before asking, "Any last requests?"

Ciel almost shouted for a kiss, a chance to live, to leave this place; but no, he made this pact and he was going to keep it. "Make it quick," he begged, revealing his misery to the creature.

Sebastian nodded and stood. He towered over the boy and leaned forward. His hand cupped the plush cheek before kissing it.

Ciel felt a tear fall at the show of kindness. The memories of them together flashing through his mind.

Sebastian removed his gloves and wiped away the tear. "My dear master," he whispered. His head tilted forward and he pressed his lips against the earl's.

Ciel wanted to scream, he hated his heart, he hated this monster, he just wanted to die and get it over with. Even with this pain, he didn't refuse the kiss, he melted into it. The demon's tongue opened his mouth. Ciel didn't fight, he couldn't, not when his secret wish was being granted.

Sebastian pulled back and saw more tears had escaped the mismatched eyes. If he had a beating heart, it would have crumbled. Guilt of dragging his master so low weighed on his, thought to be dead, conscience.

Ciel took in a shaky breath. This was Hell, this moment, knowing the person you love is going to kill you, knowing you are powerless to stop the heart-wrenching pain. "Please," he begged, "get on with it." His voice cracked and his body trembled. He wasn't terrified of dying, he was terrified of what would be after. Would there be a light or darkness? Would he be engulfed in flames or feel numb? Would his life flash before his eyes or would it go out, like a candle. Ciel leaned forward and sobbed, he didn't care if the demon saw; the creature would forget about him in a few centuries anyway.

"Ciel."

The earl hiccupped. He felt pathetic but walls could only stay up for so long. "Get it over with. Stop torturing me you bastard!" Ciel tried to breath but couldn't, he was in too much turmoil to be logical.

The demon felt the teen's misery, the pain. He ran his fingers through the blue locks to soothe the boy, "Hush little one." Sebastian began to whisper sweet nothings into the earl's ear.

Ciel wanted to curse the monster but he wanted to believe the sweet words. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. "I love you," he choked out.

Sebastian kissed the soft lips once more, parting the sweet petals.

Ciel felt himself growing colder. His vision went dim as the kiss lifted him, then…

Nothing.

* * *

Ciel shot up with a deafening scream. He clutched his hair and chest. He was alive, truly alive. Wait, where was he? Ciel looked around the foreign room. He gripped the soft red sheets under him. "Sebastian?" he called but got only silence. Was this Hell? Was he to be eternally alone in this room, or be eternally plagued with thoughts of Sebastian coming to his side one day?

"Look who is up," Sebastian said.

Ciel jumped at the voice. "Where am I?" he asked immediately.

"Just another room in the world," the demon answered before walking over and sitting on the bed.

Ciel took in the lazy appearance. His ex-butler now donned only lounge pants, no shirt or socks or shoes. Ciel blushed lightly before staring at the sheets again. "Why am I alive?" he asked.

Sebastian frowned, "I thought you would be happy to still be able to breath."

Ciel's lip quivered, "Our deal was that I would die."

"Our deal was that I would get your soul when our contract was up," Sebastian corrected. He took the pale chin into his fingers and made the earl look at him. "After that I decide what to do with you, and I've decided to keep you here, with me."

Ciel smacked the hand away, "Why?! You put me through all that, just to keep me? You bastard, you horrid bastard." He jumped off the bed and went to the window, "I'd rather die!" Ciel tried to open the window but found it was stuck.

"I knew you were going to try that," Sebastian sighed and walked over to the trembling boy. "Ciel, I want you to stay here with me, keep me company."

Ciel felt his throat tighten before he asked, "How long have I been here?"

"In Earth time?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded.

The butler's answer was short, "Two years."


	2. Kitten

Ciel stared at the demon in disbelief, "Two years?" The number sounded too unreal for his mind to wrap his head around.

Sebastian nodded, "In earth time, it's been two years but here, it's only been two days."

Ciel sat on the bed, dumbfounded. "Two years? What happened to the manor, the servants?!"

"Calm down little one, the servants are fine. Mey-rin and Bard married, they took Finny with them and I believe Tanaka went to work for the Milford's."

Ciel sighed with relief, 'Well at least they're okay.' He stared up at the demon, "So, am I alive or dead?"

Sebastian sat beside the teen, "You are existing my lord. This is my realm, if I want you dead, you will be. If I want you alive then you will be."

Ciel didn't know how to reply. "Um…I don't-"

"Understand?" Sebastian finished and took the teen's face in his hand. "You don't have to, after a few years, I will take you back, for now," the demon rested his forehead against Ciel's, "you will stay here, with me."

The teen blushed as the demon's eyes flared a bright red. "I-I'm hungry!" he blurted out and backed away from the creature. Ciel didn't believed the man for a second. All of this was too surreal, things he'd only dream would happen when the contract was up.

"Ciel, come here," the demon whispered. He grabbed the retreating boy's ankle and dragged the teen to the edge of the bed.

"Sebastian!" the earl yelped. 

Sebastian chuckled and leaned down to kiss the teen.

Ciel stiffened then relaxed, though it was little comfort, it helped. His hands grabbed at the silk sheets. He felt lighter, like he did before Sebastian brought him here. The night before the island they knew their time was going to end, they made the best of it. Ciel smiled at the memory before a warm tongue pulled him from his thoughts.

Sebastian felt a hint of pride when the once earl gasped. He wrapped his muscle around the shy one and heard a moan ripple passed the pink lips.

Ciel felt his head becoming fuzzy as the passion grew. He tried to push the demon away but failed, his lungs were screaming for oxygen. Ciel's final resort was to beat on the creature and hope his distress was noticed.

Sebastian relented and stared down at the boy.

Ciel took in some much needed air before coughing. "I still have to breathe you dunce!" He wiped his mouth and looked into the smoldering red eyes. He'd seen that look before and it always did unholy things to him. Ciel decided to change the topic off of lust. "I wasn't lying…when I said I was hungry," his voice was quiet, but the demon heard him.

Sebastian smiled. "Come on, I'll fix you something," he held out a hand, which the teen took.

Ciel followed the demon through the house, it was bigger than he had thought. Quickly he realized, it looked eerily similar to his manor, in design at least. The colors were all deep reds and blacks. Ciel looked at the demon's bare back, 'Why isn't he in clothes?' The earl decided to just ask, "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you only in pants?" Ciel felt his cheeks heat up. 'It's a decent question, I shouldn't be flustered!' he mentally yelled.

Sebastian chuckled and answered, "Normally, when I am here alone, I do not wear any clothing but seeing as how you're here, I decided to cover up a little." He watched the flush cheeks turn crimson.

Ciel nodded and looked at the floor. They continued to walk in silence. The teen looked around at the dark halls, there were rays of light flooding through the windows. They set the maroon carpet ablaze. Ciel liked the fibers of the red fabric against his bare soles. His grip the material with his toes and giggled to himself.

Sebastian heard the strange noise and turned to find the earl a good five feet behind him, "Ciel?"

The teen looked up at the demon, "What?"

"You're a bit distracted today, that's all." Sebastian mentally laughed at the boy's childishness.

The earl sighed with a smile before answering, "I've haven't felt the carpet on my bare feet, I believe I was seven the last time I ran without shoes." Ciel walked up to his creature, he felt dread building inside him. "Why am I here? I want the true reason."

Sebastian stared at the teen, his blue eyes wide and gleaming. The demon leaned down to kiss the pale forehead. 'His skin is so soft and sweet.'

Ciel felt his cheeks redden again. He moved away and glared at Sebastian. "Do not change the subject," the earl pouted and played with the hem of his sleeves. He was mad at himself for being tempted into forgetting what the demon had done.

Sebastian decided to stop teasing the boy. He took the fumbling hands and stared down at the nervous human. One hand reached down to lift the small chin. His eyes locked with Ciel's. "My lord, you were the longest contract I have ever had. The one with the most substance and true emotion. I believe, over our many years, I have become a bit attached. I've come accustomed to your beautiful face and demanding voice, as a result, I've decided to keep you. I want you to stay with me. Soon, after a few centuries, I will take you back to Earth. For now, we will stay here."

Ciel glared at the man, "I am to be a pet?"

Sebastian chuckled, "More like a…well I guess pet is a good enough term for now."

Ciel growled and moved away from the man, "I will not be your dog!" He pressed his side against the wall. "I am done with being someone's plaything. The point of our deal was that I don't want to be alive, you bastard! I didn't ask for this!" he screamed. 

Sebastian sighed and moved to the teen, only to have him step back. "Ciel, don't do this. I want you to be happy here with me. I won't ask for your heart again but at least amuse the idea, for me."

Ciel looked away from the demon, his was lip quivering. He turned his back to Sebastian. His heart hurt. He didn't want to die, he wasn't going to deny it to himself but being called a pet made him... Ciel gripped his chest. "I…" he took in a deep breath, "I thought you were hungry."

Sebastian sighed, "I was, but while you slept, I was able to procure a cheap soul. It wasn't elegant but a meal is a meal." He rubbed Ciel's tense shoulders. Sebastian watched the teen melt under his fingers.

Ciel moaned and let his back rest against the demon's broad chest. He nuzzled the creature's neck and sighed heavily. "Damn you," he whispered. Ciel turned and reached up to wrap his arms around the strong neck. He pulled the demon down. Sebastian had quenched his hunger for a soul just so he wouldn't devour him. That was love, wasn't it? Giving up something for another person, Ciel decided it was, even though he wasn't a good judge of caring.

Sebastian let the soft lips press against his. A strong hand caressed the smooth neck and smiled. He had his kitten.


	3. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is a monster I'm trying to craft into a narrative, pray for me.

"What is that?" Ciel sneered at the glop of mush before him.

Sebastian grinned, the teen was so picky. "It is cereal my lord, it's becoming very popular in America."

Ciel poked the oats, "I don't want to eat this." He pushed away from the table and crossed his arms. "I want some toast," Ciel demanded.

Sebastian sighed and leaned down to get eye level with the teen, "I'll make you some, if you say please."

Ciel growled and thought about whether or not his should cave. The teen turned away from the demon.

"I'll make you some warm milk with honey," Sebastian knew if he sweetened the deal, Ciel would give in.

Ciel thought it over, it wasn't like he hadn't said please before. "I want some toast…please," he whispered the last part.

Sebastian was appeased and set down the plate of buttered toast and a cup of warmed milk in front of the teen.

Ciel poked the food to make sure it was real before taking a small bite. He hummed, the taste was amazing. A part of him almost regretted ordering Sebastian to never cook with demonic speed. “Much better than that first meal you made me.” 

"You helped me perfect my cooking, with your choosy tastes. Granted, it’s hard to ruin toast and tea," the demon teased. Sebastian sat next to the teen and watched him devour the small meal.

Ciel continued to eat and drink before feeling the red eyes lingering on him. He tried to ignore the staring. "Why are you looking at me?" Ciel growled as the demon simply grinned at his question.

"Hm? I just like watching you eat. It's so interesting how the human body works. Every part of you, inside and out, has to function to even consume that bread. Every cell, organelle, organ and nerve, all of them have to work in unison just to fuel your body. The process is so strangely amazing," Sebastian chuckled when he saw the boy's blank stare.

"That was pretty profound, considering I'm just having toast," Ciel set down his food and decided to take another sip of his milk. Slowly, he set down the cup and looked at the demon, "So, what can we do?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "I'm bored out of my bloody mind, that's what I mean."

Sebastian chuckled and took the boy's hand, "There are many things we can do."

Ciel noticed the suggestive tone, "Like chess?" He knew the demon was not thinking about chess but it was worth a shot.

The demon chuckled and pulled Ciel into his lap.

"What the hell?!" the teen screamed and tried to flail but his arms were grabbed. Ciel turned and glared at Sebastian, "What are you doing?" His body felt strangely warm and he didn't like it. "I meant something chaste, you pervert," he snapped, a blush reddening his cheeks. His breath hitch when a strong hand suddenly moved under the thin nightshirt he wore. Ciel squirmed tried to move off the lap, "You moron,” he growled.

"Hush little one, I was watching you dream. You must have moaned my name a dozen times," Sebastian nipped the reddened earlobe, loving the sharp gasp he heard. The demon tweaked a pink nipple, watching the earl moan with satisfaction.

'Dammit! Stupid body,'Ciel whimpered and reached back to wrap his arm around the demon's neck. "You bastard…you tempting b-bastard," threw his head back when a large hand rubbed his most sensitive area. "W-wait!" Ciel whined and wiggled his hips. Hearing a deep hiss, Ciel stopped and grinned. He ground into the demon's lap, making more noises leave the parted lips.

Sebastian growled and held the boy's moving hips, "You brat."

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted to do 'many things' with me," Ciel grinned at the demon's glare.

"You shouldn't tease Ciel, you might get more than you bargained for," Sebastian whispered before setting the boy on his feet. “Let’s go play chess.” 

Ciel pouted, he was actually enjoying having the upper hand for once. He sighed and followed the demon, a good game would calm his nerves. 

* * *

Ciel walked through the halls. His eyes scanning the wallpaper and the meager decorations. Ciel's blue eyes flicked out the window where he saw the setting sun. "Wow," he gasped at the enchanting view. The sight of pinks, oranges, and reds melding across the sky took his breath away. Ciel had seen many sunsets, but it wasn't till now that the beauty of the scene really hit him. He pressed closer against the glass. Ciel wanted to join the sunset, to go out.

"If you push too hard, you may fall," Sebastian warmed.

Ciel jumped but kept his eyes on the setting sun. "Don't sneak up on me, demon," he growled before letting his attention sink back toward the serenity. "Has it always looked this way?" Ciel wondered aloud. His fingertips grazed the glass, "Has it always been this..." Ciel didn't know what word he was looking for. He looked back at Sebastian, lost.

The demon smiled, "Peaceful, my lord?"

Ciel thought about the word for a second before nodding, "Yeah, I-I feel peaceful. Is that strange Sebastian, to feel at peace when you're damned?"

Sebastian turned the teen around to face him, "Why do you think you are damned?"

"I," Ciel wondered if he should confess his fears, if he should face the reality. What if he did, would coming to consciousnesses make this disappear? Ciel shook his head and looked down. In a small voice he answered, "it's nothing...I'm just being stupid, is all."

Sebastian placed a kiss on top of the teen’s head.

Ciel looked up in surprise. His blue eyes stared curiously at the demon. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

The question took Ciel by surprise. "W-what?" Where was this coming from? Ciel backed toward the window. He head hurt. His hands went up to cover his face, "Why are you asking me that?" The demon knew the answer to that question, so why was he asking?

Sebastian stared at the human. That's what Ciel was, human. The demon moved the pale hands, making the teen look away. "You love me, don't you?"

Ciel looked at the red carpet and shook his head. He didn't want to talk. He wanted his emotions to die with him. Why was the demon torturing him so? Ciel could feel the red eyes on him, 'Look away, please, look away.' His mental begging was unheard.

"Do you fear me?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shifted in his stance and fidgeted, "I don't know."

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't know," Ciel tried to get out of the demon's grip but it held with a passion. "I-I don't want to-" His eyes pleaded with Sebastian, searching for something. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek. He licked his dry lips and pushed himself up on his toes. His mouth brushed the demon's. Ciel's hands were freed within seconds and moved to hold onto the strong shoulders. “I don’t want to get my hopes up. I don’t want to be let down anymore,” he confessed against demonic lips. 

“Oh, love, I will never let you down again.” Sebastian leaned down to make the kiss easier for the younger.

Ciel silently thanked him. He felt the glass pushing against his back. Ciel shivered and pressed closer to his butler's warm body. If this was his new reality, he would accept it.


	4. Love

Ciel let the demon dry his hair. Those long fingers caressed his locks, dabbing them with a towel and lightly pulling to catch drops of water. Ciel blushed, remembering the first time Sebastian had done this to him. It was completely innocent. The towel felt so nice on his hair. Ciel's mind suddenly flashed to the one time he had been intimate with the demon. It had been after a hot bath, just like tonight.

* * *

_ "This is our last night, is it not?" Ciel asked, knowing full well the answer. He looked out the hotel window, it was fogged and tiny drops of water slipped down the glass. _

_ The demon looked at the teen's robe clad back. How his stance was ridged and his fists were clenched. The demon could tell Ciel was afraid. "Yes my lord," Sebastian answered. He walked over to his master. The boy had grown over the years, in ways Sebastian could have never imagined. "My lord," he whispered in the pierced ear, his lips grazing the soft flesh. _

_ Ciel shuddered, "Cut it out." He pulled away from the tempting mouth but a strong hand pressed against his chest. Warm lips were pressed against his ear again, making his body hot. _

_ "My lord, let me take you into the depths of pleasure, let me show you how demons feel." Sebastian slipped off his glove before sneaking his hand into the silk covering the teen wore. _

_ Ciel closed his eyes as a blush bloomed on his face, "You fucking bastard." He pressed himself closer to the man's chest. 'I should let him have me, he will anyway.' Ciel bit his lip as the hand explored his upper half. 'Why does it have to feel so good? Why does my heart hurt?' _

_ Sebastian could almost hear the boy's internal conflict. "Let me turn off your mind," he urged and laced his other hand in the blue locks. His fingers pushed the spot on Ciel's scalp that made him weak while his fingers pinched at the teen's smooth chest. _

_ The earl gasped and his knees knocked at the sensations, "S-sebas-" _

_ "Hush," the demon whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Ciel's pale skin. "I want to wrap you in lust and fill you with pleasure till you forget your own name. Succumb to your desires, Ciel. Just for one night, let me fulfill all the lewd fantasies you think of while playing with your body." Sebastian watched the teen melt under the words, "Just for tonight." _

_ "J-just for tonight?" Ciel moaned as the skilled mouth sucked at his neck. The earl wasn't opposed to the idea, far from it, but he knew in the morning it would weigh heavy on him. Ciel gasped as teeth nibbled at his skin. The teen whimpered, it wasn't like they hadn't done stuff before, they had, a lot.  _

_ Ciel smiled at the memories of their fooling around. Their lazy kisses and gentle caresses. He had never let the demon fully have him though. To hell with it! He turned in the Sebastian's arms and kissed him. His tongue pushing against the demon's lips and wiggling its way inside. _

_ Sebastian smiled, knowing he had broken the earl's defenses. After so long, he was finally getting what he desired. He lifted the boy up by his hips. The demon chuckled. The teen’s legs had wrapped around his waist without hesitation. _

_ Ciel kissed the man feverishly, he tugged at the black coat and soon it was gone. He let his hips grind against his butler's. Hearing the demon moan only made him move harder. His was laid on the bed, bare, his robe forgotten by the window. Ciel's hands wrapped around the silk tie, trying to bring his butler even closer. Small hands worked the white shirt half open. "Tonight, you may have me, all of me," Ciel panted, "Just promise, in the morning you'll still be here." _

_ Sebastian looked into the blue pools, seeing every emotion the boy tried to hide. With a smile he answered, "Yes my lord." _

* * *

"Ciel?"

The teen was pulled from his memories by the smooth voice. "Y-yes?" he stuttered. Ciel looked over his shoulder at the demon, who was smiling.

Sebastian kissed the red cheek, "What were you thinking about?" He rubbed a hand through the blue locks and smiled, wet or dry, they were so soft. The demon inhaled deeply. Roses, cake, and...lust? Sebastian blinked at the familiar scent. His lips curling into a sharp grin.

Ciel bit his lip, knowing the demon knew. He turned around to see Sebastian properly. His timid hands rested themselves on the sculpted chest, "Sebastian." Ciel looked up and into the red orbs, "I…" The teen shook his head and pulled back. God, he couldn't do this, it was too much.

"My lord?" the demon grabbed the boy's retreating hands, "talk to me Ciel, please."

Ciel shivered and scooted closer to Sebastian with new determination. "Sit Indian style," he demanded. The demon complied and Ciel moved to settle in the warm lap. He blushed at the position before shaking his head, he wasn't going to back down again. Ciel pressed his chest against Sebastian's. He wrapped his arms around the strong torso and snuggled into the embrace. His body feeling so right against the demon's.

Sebastian stared at the teen for a moment, feeling the light heartbeat against his skin, "Ciel?"

"I want to try again."

The demon's eyes went wide, "What did you say?" Surely he must have miss heard the quiet voice.

Ciel bit his lip and moved to look at the demon. "I…I want to try again. Us, I mean." The teen pulled back and waited for a response. The demon seemed stunned. The teen began to panic. Ciel frowned and moved off the other, "Never mind, that was stupid."

Sebastian watched the teen crawl under the covers. He was still in shock before his mind caught up with him, only one question plagued him, "Why?"

Ciel tensed, the demon hadn't spoken in what felt like minutes. He sighed, "Because I wasn't thinking."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Not that, I mean why do you wish to try?"

Ciel shifted to look at the man, "What do you mean, isn't it obvious?"

Sebastian glared at the statement, "You've been saying you hate me and have been pissy since you got here." His voice was deadpan as he added, "sorry I didn't pick up on the hints."

Ciel nodded, "Yeah, I was just mad, I shouldn't have been so fussy."

Sebastian was confused. He slipped under the covers with the teen. "Why would you be mad?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to stay with me forever."

Ciel pulled at the sheets, "I do but... you called me a pet. I thought you were keeping me more as a snack than anything else, plus I didn't think this was real. It all seemed too good to be true. I didn't want to fall into a trap that hell had made for me."

Sebastian sighed and propped himself up on an elbow. "I never called you a pet, those were your words, not mine. Besides, I told you I'd become attached to you, I've enjoyed being with you Ciel. You’re the first contract I've had with a human that made me feel something other than disgust or hunger."

Ciel smirked, "So, you enjoy my company?"

Sebastian chuckled but nodded. Humans could flip from one emotion to another so easily. “Of course I do.” 

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. With hope blooming, he asked, "Do-do you love me?"

Sebastian gave him a simple reply, "Yes."

Ciel relaxed into the mattress. "This place is different," he explained, "There are no pressure and expectations we must meet. There is no pawns to play with or games to be won. I think here, with you...I could be happy."

Sebastian sighed in relief, “I have to agree, my love.”


	5. Lust

Ciel tangled his fingers in the black locks, his mind getting lost in the heated kiss. "Sebastian," he whispered as they broke away for air. He had meant for them to sleep but how could he when the love of his life gave him such a heartfelt confession? Ciel's hands moved down the strong neck and muscular chest. His fingers traced the sculpted abs and pushed at the warm torso. Ciel sat up and moved to press his back against the headboard. "Come here," he ordered, beckoning his lover.

The demon smiled and crawled closer to the teen. "What do you want, my Ciel," his voice dipped low as the name went past his lips, leaving a sweet taste. Sebastian could feel the heat coming of the teen. He could hear the blood pumping through the earl’s veins. The demon licked his lips.

Ciel shuddered and pulled the man closer to him. A teasing smile on his lips, "Do to me what you did that night. Make my fantasies come true. Make me forget my own name." The teen pushed himself up to lick the demon's pale neck. He blew on the skin and giggled when he received a growl.

Sebastian sighed and pushed Ciel back against the headboard. "I will do much more than that," he promised.

"If you couldn't, what kind of demon would you be?" Ciel smiled when the demon's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, can't handle your own words?" Ciel gasped as claws scraped his thigh, not enough to make them bleed but enough to leave angry lines. He whimpered and looked up at the demon. His eyes were dilated and fiery. Ciel licked his lips and in a meek voice taunted, "Well? Get on with it then."

Sebastian chuckled. He rested his head beside Ciel's and began unbuttoning the night shirt. His black nails flicked each button away and traced the beautiful skin underneath.

Ciel's breath became ragged. He felt hot lips against his pulse, "Sebastian." Teeth nipped at his skin and dragged down his chest. The warm mouth stopped to give open kisses to the earl’s hard nipples before descending lower. Ciel shifted around, the pressure building from his core was too hot.

Sebastian slipped the nightshirt off the slim shoulders.

Ciel let the garment fall before looking down at his demon. He lifted his hips and Sebastian took the hint to slide the black undergarments off Ciel's body. The demon settled on his stomach and pulled the teen's pelvis closer to him.

Ciel clutched at the sheets as red eyes stared up at him. He knew what would come next. Ciel moaned and tugged at the bed linens.

The demon's warm mouth wrapped around the teen's twitching cock. Sebastian smiled, the boy had really grown. He wrapped his tongue around the head before engulfing the length to its base.

Ciel gasped as the suction increased, his mouth falling open. He threw his head back and cried out in the darkness. "S-sebastian, oh Fuck!" Ciel panted and squirmed, trying to thrust his hips into the warm mouth. The teen grabbed fistfuls of the black hair and tugged, 'Fuck the sheets!'

Sebastian moaned in his throat. Sending vibrations up Ciel's cock and spine.

Ciel cried at the heavenly feeling, "Sebastian!" He ripped at the hair in his hands, wanting to feel that pleasure once more, "I'm…gonna-" Ciel whined when the warm mouth left his shaft. His lips formed into a pout. "Put it back," he begged but the demon only smiled.

Sebastian gave the teen's thigh a swift kiss before backing up and pulling Ciel to lay on the bed. He looked at the rosy cheeks and plump lips, "Oh little one." Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's, "You want me don't you?"

Ciel nodded and pressed his body closer to the demon's. Wiggling his hips up to try and get some friction but Sebastian moved back.

Sebastian chuckled, he loved teasing the boy. Bending down, he locked eyes with Ciel and said, "Tell me about all those dreams you had of me. How did I take you my lord? How many times did I make you release in carnal joy?"

Ciel shivered, "You…you were in your demon form." The noise of approval Sebastian gave him made him grow more bold. He smiled deviously and continued, "You had me on my stomach against the mattress. Your cock was sending me to heaven as you roughly fucked me. Making me beg for release and filling me with your essence."

Sebastian was shocked by the lewd words but quickly recovered, "I never knew my lord was so-"

"Horny," Ciel gave him a playful smirk.

The demon felt his cheeks flush a bit, "I believe that is a good enough term." Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek, deep blue eyes were looking back at him. He wondered if he should tell the boy the seal was gone but decided to wait, he could do it another time.

Ciel watched as the demon grabbed a small vial from the nightstand. His cheek tinted, knowing what that oil would be used for. He closed his eyes, hearing the cork pop and the contents being poured out. The teen wanted to reach down and give his poor cock a few strokes. 

"Ready?"

Ciel nodded eagerly and spread his legs. He felt something slick and cold push into him. Ciel shuddered and tried to relax as the finger went inside. Ciel flinched before a hand went into his hair, soothing him. He sighed and let the digit sink in deeper. Ciel moaned as his prostate was brushed. "S-sebastian," he gasped as the finger began to pump in and out of his body.

The demon watched as the boy began to relax. Sebastian was able to wiggle his second finger into the tight walls. He made sure to strike the earl’s sweet spot with every push. The teen’s breath was coming out quicker. His face was contorted in the throes of pleasure. The demon wrapped his hand around Ciel’s leaking cock, making the teen scream. Sebastian drank in the moans and cries. He relished the quakes and shudders. He could taste the earl’s lust, and it was driving him mad. 

Ciel cried out and gripped at the pillow below his head. He moved his hips and finger fucked himself on the slick digits, gripping the sheets with his toes. "Add another, add it right the fuck now!" Ciel demanded and screamed when the final finger entered him. He shivered and rode the digits roughly, "C-come on, dammit!" Ciel bit his lip. He couldn’t decide if he should thrust up into the demon’s hand or down on the devil’s fingers. 

"Are you ready Ciel?" Sebastian asked, groaning as his own erection was becoming painful. 

“Yes, I’m ready!” 

Sebastian sighed in relief. He pulled his fingers out of the teen and stripped off his lounge pants.

Ciel whined and wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. "Put it in, put it in!" he urged. His body was on fire and he knew only the demon could quell it.

Sebastian smiled and squeezed the tightening legs. The skin was soft against his fingers. Sebastian pressed the head of his cock against the flushed entrance. "I wonder if you'll be as tight," he thought out loud and began to push into the earl.

Ciel bit his lip as the head slipped into him. He had only taken the demon halfway and Ciel was already about to cum. The teen clawed at the pillow case.

"Almost there," the demon purred and finally sheathed himself to the hilt. Sebastian stilled and tried not to thrust. After a few minutes he felt the body under him wiggle.

Ciel was in pure bliss. "Move, p-please move," he begged and ground his hips into Sebastian's. "Fuck me, make me scream."

Sebastian pulled back then slammed back in.

Ciel gave Sebastian a love drunk smile. "More!" Thrust after thrust was given to the teen. His hands grabbed the poles of the moving headboard as the volume of creaking wood became louder.

The demon stared down at the angel below him. Ciel was lost in the most sinful of pleasures. His dark hair was splayed out on the pillow, white knuckles gripped at the wood for dear life and blue eyes were swimming pools of lust. Sebastian threw his head back and sighed in joy. He had waited so long for this. Years of work had finally paid off. Ciel was now his, mind, body, and soul. That knowledge alone was driving him wild. He pressed his chest against the earl’s. “Mine,” he growled mindlessly, “Mine.” 

"Sebastian! Hn, oh God!" Ciel moaned. He clutched at the demon, dragging his nails down the marble like back. “Yours,” he affirmed, “All yours, please.” He bit and sucked at any skin he could reach. “I’m going- I can’t-”

The demon panted out, “Go ahead, love. Find your pleasure in me. Find your pleasure in us.” One of his hands tangled in the blue locks, the other was wrapped around the teen’s pale waist. 

“I love you,” the earl wept. His heart was full and fluttering. “I love you, Sebastian.” Words he was once too prideful to say and emotions he was too scared to feel were flowing freely. There were no barriers here. No walls. He was free to feel as he pleased. 

The demon laughed in surprise. It was a small noise of pure joy. “I love you too, Ciel.” The pair continued their carnal dance. Hips rolling and moans increasing. 

Ciel tensed, feeling his entire body shudder and shake as he released between them. “Sebastian!” he cried out, clutching at the demon. He gasped when his insides were flooded. The man had followed him over the edge. The pair collapsed against the sheets. Ciel smiled and giggled, giving the man kiss after kiss. “I love you. I love you,” he repeated over and over again. Something wet hit his cheek. Ciel went still. He looked up and noticed the tears flowing down the demon’s face. “Sebastian?” 

“I love you too.” 


	6. Mio

Ciel whimpered. His body felt heavy. The teen tried to get more comfortable but something warm was on his back. He smiled, thinking it was Sebastian's hand. His head turned to face the demon but found the spot was empty. Ciel raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was on his back?!

He slowly shifted and tried to look behind him. Whatever it was, was out of his view. He slowly slid the thing off and heard a low growl in response. Ciel jumped, sending the thing on the sheets with a 'plop'.

"Mew!"

Ciel sat on his knees and looked at the black mass of fluff.

"Mew?"

The teen stared at the cat, no kitten, definitely a kitten. It was small and its head could fit in the teen's hands. The thing was cute and smelled like rain. Ciel then saw the cat's eye was damaged. He reached out and the creature nuzzled into his palm, without hesitation. The teen smiled and leaned closer. The sneezing, the itching, the wheezing, it was all gone. Ciel smiled in wonder. 

"Mew?" the cat's one blue eye stared at the strange human.

Ciel chuckled and pet the soft fur. He finally saw the appeal of cats. They were like touching downy feathers. Ciel nuzzled his nose into the soft coat, "You're so cute." The teen looked around to make sure the demon wasn't in the room, he knew Sebastian would never let him live that down.

Ciel smiled when he saw the bathroom light on. He got off the bed and thought of going to his lover. Maybe a quick kiss leading to more fun.

"Mew~"

Ciel turned back around, "What?" He watched the cat hop off the bed and walk over to him. A begging blue eye staring up at him. Is this how Sebastian felt? Ciel shook his head, "Are you hungry?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mew!"

Ciel nodded at the response, "Okay, I guess I can't let you starve." He scooped the kitten into his arms and made his way out the room. He knew the demon had some milk somewhere. Ciel took careful steps down the stairs and to the kitchen. The kitten was small and sat snuggly in his arms. Ciel scratched the soft ears. "I wonder if Sebastian has more of you stashed around," he thought aloud. A purr was the only reply he got.

Ciel walked into the kitchen and opened the ice box, "Let's see." He scoured the shelves before smiling in victory. "Here we go, sweetheart," he set the kitten on the floor and went to find saucer. There were so many cabinets!

"Mew?"

"I'm getting it," Ciel snapped and reached up to grab the bowl, "here." He filled it and set it in front of the kitten. The black mass began to eat without hesitation. Ciel watched the creature, fascinated by it. The thing was so small and frail, helpless and…just like him. Ciel's eyes widened and stared at the cat. He shook his head and sat against the sink. He wasn't helpless, was he? For God's sakes, he couldn't button his own pants till he was fourteen! The thought made anger rise but a soft touch melted it away.

"Mew?"

Ciel looked at the soft ball nuzzling him, "What?" "Mew," the blue eye stared at him. Ciel felt new emotions surge through him, the thing was so loving, in a passive but sweet way. He chuckled and lifted the cat in front of him, "I like you."

"Mew."

He took that as cat for 'Likewise.'

* * *

Sebastian opened the door leading to the bedroom. He found the bed empty and Mio gone. "Mio?" he called then, "Ciel?" His demon ears picked up on sounds coming from downstairs. He walked calmly down the steps and into the kitchen. Sebastian watched the teen sitting by the cat, petting the black fur. The demon smiled as the two things he cared about bonding. "Ciel," he said before stepping into the kitchen.

The teen snapped his head up and looked at the demon. "Good morning," he answered and moved over for the demon to sit beside him, "I'm hungry."

Sebastian smiled and scooted closer to the teen, "I see, I'm glad you like Mio."

"Mio?" Ciel watched the demon point to the cat. "Oh," Ciel hadn't thought about the cat being named. "What does it stand for?" he asked.

"Mioneia," Sebastian answered and picked up the kitten, "she's cute but a handful."

Ciel watched the demon nuzzle the furred face and giving the pink nose a kiss. “Where were you hiding her?” 

Sebastian explained, “No where. She comes and goes as she pleases.” 

“I see.” Ciel stood up and pressed his side against the demon’s. He smiled and let his head rest on the strong shoulder. “You seem very attached to her.” 

The demon smiled. "Do you want some attention?" he teased and kissed the head of blue hair.

Ciel let the comment slide and decided to just enjoy being close to the man, "You're such an ass," he whispered.

Sebastian nodded, "and you're such a brat."

Ciel smiled, "I know." He gave the demon a peck on the cheek. "You know, I am hungry," Ciel reminded and took the cat from Sebastian's hands. "Why don't you make me some food, since I fed her?"

The demon smiled and got up to grab a skillet and some eggs. "Do you want toast?" he asked and cracked the eggs.

Ciel watched the demon work. "He's nice, isn't he?" the teen whispered into the soft ear.

"Mew."

Sebastian smiled at the praise, the teen hadn't been this nice in a while, outside of intimate moments. "I think he's going soft on me, don't you Mio?"

"Mew."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Don't push it, demon."

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to the sitting teen. He took one of the hands in his and kissed the smooth palm. "I want you to be happy here," Sebastian looked at the teen, "are you happy?"

Ciel stared at the creature in shock. He set Mio down and pulled Sebastian into a soft kiss. It wasn't demanding or sinful, it was light and chaste. Ciel pulled away and whispered, "Now look who is going soft."


	7. News

Sebastian watched the small chest move up and down. The little heartbeat was faint and fluttering. "You don't realize how beautiful you are," he kissed the teens flushed cheek and moved the smaller body onto the pillows. The demon stretched and stood. His eyes wandered the martyr in his bed, tussled hair and all.

_ Ring _ !

Sebastian heard the faint doorbell and went to investigate, he wasn't expecting anybody. With one last look at Ciel, he left, still smiling.

* * *

"Mmm, Sebastian, it's cold." The teen lazily began to try and find the demon. When he hand landed on air was when his eyes opened. Ciel sat up looked around confused. Where the hell was that demon now? The teen groaned and debated whether or not to get up. Well, he was already awake.

Ciel slipped out of the large bed and realized he was naked. A light blush painted his cheeks before he shook his head, "Why do I always wake up in less clothes then I had?" Sebastian, yep, that's the answer. Ciel smiled and went into the bathroom, it was still as elegant and clean as it was before. 'He must clean when I'm asleep,' the earl thought.

He twisted the faucet and waited for the water to warm in the sink. A small hand tested the water before scooping it up. Ciel splashed his face a few times, he knew the demon would want to bathe with him so he held off on it. The teen dried his face before staring into the mirror.

He had changed.

Ciel touched his cheek. There was a small amount of baby fat there, not as much as when he was younger, but still some. His hair was frazzled and teased, not to his surprise. But it was his eyes, he hadn't looked in a mirror since he got here. Slowly, his finger rose to feel the once damaged eye. A tear rolled down his cheek.

_ "I'm afraid when something is truly lost, one can Never get it back." _

A smile played on the pink lips, "I guess I was wrong."

* * *

"What is it you want?" Sebastian asked. His fingers played with Mio's black fur but his eyes stayed on the man across from him.

"Oh nothing, I've simply missed your jokes and the earl's little pout," the man bit into a bone shaped cookie, "to be honest, my place of operations was destroyed, the war and all."

"War?" Sebastian hadn't really been keeping up on the human realm, Ciel kept him busy, in more ways than one. The demon smiled at the thought.

"Oh~ Someone has a happy face, do share butler."

"No, these thoughts are not of the humorous kind," the demon explained. His ears perked up at the sounds above him.

"I'm guessing by that goofy grin, the little earl is upstairs. Can I go give him a hug?"

"If you want to return to Earth whole, I suggest not," Sebastian said and rose. Mio jumped off his lap and sprinted up the stairs to meet her second master.

"Are you threatening me?" the man asked playfully and let out a crazed chuckle.

Sebastian shook his head, "It's not me you have to worry about."

* * *

Ciel felt a bit cleaner and decided to check if breakfast was ready. He snagged some boxers and one of Sebastian's shirts, it smelled of the demon and made the teen melt. Ciel carefully walked down the steps. The pain in his backside wasn't as bad but it stung if his tried to walk too fast. 'Maybe I should just have a wheelchair for after sex. Yeah! I should tell Sebastian to get one for me.' Ciel then shook his head, 'No, knowing that devil he'd take pride in putting me in a wheelchair after a screw.' He tried to fast walk, not a good idea. The teen groaned as pain shot up his side.

Ciel sighed and finally got to the landing. His head whipped around as a black mass moved toward him. "Hey, girl," Ciel kneeled down picked up the kitten. "Is Sebastian home?"

"Mew."

The teen took that as a yes. A mad cackle confirmed his thought. He walked into the parlor to see the demon and the Undertaker. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ciel was confused by the Death God's presence.

"Oh little earl, you're even more beautiful with both those eyes~" Undertaker reached out to grab the teen.

Ciel backed up and ran to Sebastian's side. "Why is he here? What are you planning?" The earl was scared of the demon's mind changing. He was terrified.

"Calm down love," the demon cupped the frightened face and placed a kiss on the flushed forehead. "He came for a surprise visit. Nothing is going on," Sebastian brushed his thumb over the pouting lips, making then twitch.

Ciel nodded and stood on his tippy-toes. He brushed his lips against the demon's, not caring about the Death God watching them. The kiss was swift and chaste. Ciel nuzzled the man's neck and stayed close to the warm body. "After you left, the bed got cold," he whined.

"Forgive me my love, but the doorbell rang. I'll stay with you all night tonight and keep you warm."

Ciel smiled at the answer, "Good."

"You two are the image of happiness," the Undertaker said. He grinned at the glare Ciel gave him. "Oh, by the way little earl, I wanted to come and tell you some news." The Death God rummaged through his robe before pulling out a paper.

"London Times?" Ciel was puzzled but took the paper from the crazed man. The title was 'LONDON IN WAR!' Ciel shook his head and began to shake. "Where's Lizzy, Aunt Francis, Uncle Claus, the servants; are they okay?" He was shocked, were they all dead?!

"Dear boy, the Milford's got out in time, I don't know about Claus but the servants are in the states now. Your manor and land were destroyed though but I knew you wanted to know about such a tragedy, so I brought it for you." The Undertaker threaded his fingers and smiled.

"Thank you," Ciel whispered and sat on the couch and began to read the news.

"I'll be on my way now," the undertaker left the teen and the demon in the room. Mio trotted after him, mostly to leave the lovers alone.

Sebastian sat beside the reading earl. "Ciel?"

Blue eyes flashed to stare at him, glossy and confused. "Is it wrong?" the teen asked.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "What my lord?"

Ciel smiled but not out of joy. "This is my home. I grew up here. I was to die here. My whole world was here, but I don't feel sad. Is that wrong?"

The demon caressed the pale cheek. "It is not," he answered and kissed the plump lips.

Ciel sighed in relief and rested against his love. 


	8. Poppies

Ciel looked outside, he didn't know whether or not the outside world could be touched beyond the glass but he wanted to be out there. Standing on his tiptoes, he saw the large hedges and weeping willows but what caught his eyes were the flower bed he could barely make out. "Sebastian," he called, never turning from the seen.

The demon was there in seconds, "What is, my love?" It had been awhile since the teen had called him for anything.

Ciel looked at the man, "I want to go outside."

Sebastian smiled, "Is that all?" He took the teen's hand and guided him downstairs. It had been a few days since the earl, or once-earl, read the newspaper. The undertaker came back with the news that England had prevailed, thanks to allied help. Sebastian had wondered why the teen had been moping. He thought it was because of the war but even with the joyous news the frowning continued. 'I guess he just wanted to go out,' he thought and opened the door for Ciel. 'I guess even he needs some fresh air.'

The teen felt the cool breeze against his face. A smile tugged at his lips. Ciel was never fond of running around outside as a child, due to his asthma, but he always loved being out. From the door he could smell the flowers and the trees. He took a shy step forward before turning to the demon.

Sebastian held back a chuckle. It was as if Ciel was asking permission. He took the teen's hand, "Come, I'll show you around."

Ciel blushed and let himself be guided through the maze of nature. As they walked he let himself press closer to the demon. "It feels like ages since I've been out."

"Technically, that is true."

Ciel nodded. He thought for a moment then asked, "Are we ever going back?" When he got a curious glance from the demon, he continued, "To Earth, I mean. I do like it here, but it's a bit boring. I just want more stimulation than this. More space to stretch my legs."

"Ah, so my lord wants exercise, was last night not enough?"

Ciel blushed and hit the man's shoulder, "I don't mean that kind of stimulation, bloody pervert. I mean mental and chaste." He noticed how far they had gotten from the house. "Where are we going?"

"We're walking or 'stimulating' as you call it." The demon loved the sweet blush that covered the teen’s cheeks.

Ciel growled and gripped the demon's shirt, "I wanted to see the flowers."

Sebastian looked at the teen beside him. Ciel looked so calm and sweet next to him. The demon stopped and startled the earl.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, his blue eyes gleaming.

Sebastian didn't answer, instead he took the small chin in between his fingers and kissed the plump lips.

Ciel was surprised but wrapped his arms around the demon's neck without hesitation. The demon’s lips were so gentle and filled with love. He moaned and tangled his fingers in the man’s hair. 

Sebastian took that as a hint to continue. He ran a hand up the earl’s back and slipped it under the black shirt Ciel was wearing. The teen’s skin was like silk against his fingertips. 

The earl felt the strong hands over his body. They were setting his skin on fire. Ciel let the strong tongue play with his as those wicked hands pinched and groped him. He gasped against the demon's lips and pulled at the black hair. "Wait," he whispered, and tried to calm his heart. Ciel rested his head against the demon’s shoulder. 

Sebastian smiled and gently played with the teen’s tresses, "Forgive me, I couldn’t help myself." He licked his lips clean of the earl's sweet taste and watched the teen shudder.

"You bloody sex addict," Ciel teased, pinching Sebastian’s side. The laugh he got in turn made his heart sing

"A demon, my lord. The proper term is demon."

Ciel snorted at the reply and looked up at the man, "I came out here to see your garden, not to be fondled. Now, calm your pecker down and guide me." He held out his hand and the demon took it.

"Right this way, malady."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Ciel giggled and rolled in the flower bed around him. He stared at the red petals, they were beautiful. Ciel picked one and smelled the sweet fragrance, it made his nose tingle and body shiver.

"My love?" The teen’s giddiness was adorable, but very surprising. 

The teen looked up and waved his hand to the demon, "Come here." He rubbed his thighs together in anticipation.

Sebastian sat next to the smiling boy. "Are you having fun, Ciel?" He watched the teen quiver and quirked an eyebrow. That wasn't normal. “Ciel?” 

Ciel smiled up at the man. He was stimulated, really stimulated. "Can demon's smell?" he asked and sat up.

Sebastian nodded.

Ciel climbed into the demon's warm lap and lifted the flower under his nose, "It smells nice." He placed it under Sebastian's nose, "Smell." Ciel watched the demon take a whiff and laughed. He placed it in the ebony locks, "There, perfect. Matches your eyes too.” 

"You're full of surprises today, Ciel. Are you feeling alright?"

The teen hummed and rested his head on the broad shoulder before him. "You're so warm, I like it." He ran his hands over the sculpted chest and let his nail scrape down the crisp shirt. "Sebastian," Ciel began to unbutton it slowly. He kissed the pale neck and nipped at the skin.

Sebastian growled lowly and played with the blue hair. "My lord is rather… frisky today."

Ciel only smiled and moved to nip at the demon's strong neck. "I feel so hot Sebastian, my…hah…God, I'm on fire." He rolled his hips against the demon's, "Take me, here, please take me."

Sebastian looked at the flowers more closely. They were simple poppies. He noticed how dilated Ciel’s pupils were. His eyes widened in realization. “I think we should go back inside, my love.” 

“Don’t want to,” Ciel slurred. He sucked a bruise on the demon’s skin. The mark filled him with pride. 

“You’re not in the right mind,” Sebastian hissed when the teen’s teeth dug into him. 

The teen growled and reached down to grab the front of the demon's slacks. Ciel felt the man stiffen. "This says, you don't care."

* * *

"Fuck!" Ciel grabbed at the flimsy flowers for leverage but got none. He moaned as another thrust sent his body into spasms. "Sebastian, oh G-god-d…" Ciel wrapped his legs around the pistoning hips. His body was on fire, if it wasn't for the cool breeze, he would have overheated.

The demon sighed, a grin tugging on his lips. He watched the teen tug at the ground, trying to find something to hold onto but would only whimper in agony when it would snap under his grasp. Sebastian grabbed the fisted hands, "Hold onto me, my lord." He wrapped the lithe arms around his neck, "Let me be your anchor."

"Sebas-" Ciel was silenced by a pair of lips. He grabbed at the white shirt, now wrinkled, and moaned. Their bodies were flush together and caused delicious friction to stroke against Ciel’s hard member. Their lips parted so the teen could take in a needed breath. "I-I'm close!" Ciel felt the shirt rip under his nails.

"Go ahead," the demon whispered and rested his forehead against the other's. "I want to watch you unravel, my beautiful Ciel. I want to see your eyes close in pleasure as you come."

Ciel threw his head back and cried as all the pent up warmth exploded. His back arched as liquid shot out of his cock. There was a deep growl above him before warm cum coated his insides. He shivered, feeling some dripping down his thighs.

Sebastian gave the earl a final kiss, "We should take some flowers back."

Ciel tried to take in some deep breaths before smiling, "We should."


	9. Friends

Ciel looked around the bedroom. Warm light was flooding in but something was wrong. Ciel shot up and saw he was in his bed. His! How the hell was he back?! How the hell was he in his own bed?! Panic began to build and swell in his chest. 

"Sebastian!" he screamed and jumped off the mattress. He ran to the door and flung it open. He flew down the halls and steps till he reached the front door. His eyes widened at the sight. His yard and long drive, all his. He stepped outside and looked up, it was his manor.

Ciel whimpered, he ran back inside, locking the door behind him. His heart was beating rapidly, his breath quickened. "No, no, no…SEBASTIAN!" he screamed the name at the top of his lungs. No way. Had it all been a dream? Has he gone mad? Where was that damned demon. 

"My love, calm down." Sebastian placed his hands on Cie’s shaking shoulders. “Hush, my love, it’s okay.” He was shocked when arms wrapped around him, "Ciel?"

"You bastard!" the teen screamed. He buried his sobbing face into the demon's shoulder. "I-I thought," Ciel took in a shaky breath, he felt horrible. His hands gripped at Sebastian. He wanted to make sure the demon didn't leave, that this was real. "You scared me," he sniffled into the crisp shirt.

Sebastian kissed the head of blue hair and held the boy tightly. "I’m sorry, love," he cooed and continued to give the shaking teen light kisses.

Ciel's breathing began to slow. He looked up at the demon. "I-I thought you had l-left me," Ciel sniffled. He felt pathetic, crying over something like this, but Sebastian had left him once before. The memories of the crazed angel made him shiver. Why was he remembering that now? 

Sebastian smiled, letting out a small sigh. He lifted up the trembling chin and kissed the teen’s forehead. "I would never leave you Ciel, not for long."

The teen smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. "Stop scaring me like this, or else I'll greet you with a kick in the balls," Ciel growled and tugged the black locks.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed the pouting lips. "Forgive me, I was making you some breakfast." He picked up the teen and carried him to the dining room.

Ciel grumbled but didn't fight the demon's actions. "Pompous ass," he clutched the white shirt for leverage and sighed, "You're bad for my health."

Sebastian chuckled, "Just like your sweets, my love."

Ciel blushed, "Shut up, you bloody idiot!" He tried to bury his face in the demon's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. 

Sebastian kept walking, holding back a smile. He gracefully opened the door and sat Ciel in his chair. "Here," the demon placed at plate in front of the teen.

Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Ciel smiled at the food. "It smells so good." He took a bite of the bacon. Taste exploded across his tongue. He feasted ravenously. "I didn’t think I was so hungry," Ciel said with his mouth full, shoveling in more food. 

Sebastian teased, "My lord has already forgotten his manners." He wiped a bit of syrup off the corner of the teen’s mouth. 

Ciel gave the man a cheeky grin, "As if you have any."

The demon leaned down and kissed Ciel's full cheek, "Touché." He then moved to sit next to the teen, "Would you like to explore the 21st century, my love?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow and swallowed the last few bites of pancake. "21st?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, a new era and clothes to explore. I upgraded your manor, at least technologically." He took the teen's hand and guided him to the light fixture.

Ciel stared at the foreign knob, "What is that?"

"Flick it down."

The teen shrugged his shoulders and flicked the switch. The lights went off. Ciel quickly flicked it back and the room was illuminated again. "Holy shit!" the teen laughed and began to flicker the lights till his eyes began to spasm.

Sebastian chuckled and held the boy till his sight returned. "Careful love, it's got good for your sight. I don't want you to have a seizure."

Ciel giggled and rub his eyes back to normal, "That was amazing!" He turned and grabbed the demon's shirt, "Show me more!"

Sebastian shook his head, why did he ever think Ciel would be frighten by these advances. He grabbed the bouncing boy's hand and led him to the parlor, or now living room. The demon sat the teen in front of the TV and pushed the 'on' button on the remote.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of colorful, moving pictures. He quickly grabbed the remote from Sebastian. Slowly he moved through the channels and marveled at the different things, "There are so many…" he trailed off and continued to watch the shows.

The demon smiled and chuckled at the sight of Ciel on his knees, lost in wonder. "Are you having fun?" he asked and sat next to the teen. Sebastian kissed the plush cheek again, "You look so cute."

Ciel only nodded as he surfed the channels. "What are these?" he asked.

“Movies, shows, commercials,” Sebastian took the remote from the teen. 

Ciel pouted, “Give it back.” 

“Later, I promise. Right now, you need to get dressed.” Sebasitan turned off the TV and sauntered out the room. 

“Why?” Ciel called after him. He stood and ran to catch up to the demon. 

“We need to meet someone, so you need to get dressed.” 

Ciel was confused but followed the man upstairs. Where were they going? 

* * *

"Here we go," Sebastian walked to Ciel with a black turtleneck and blue jeans. "Put these on," he instructed and left the room to dress himself.

Ciel looked at the garments, he shrugged and threw them on, there was only one button to worry about, which was nice. Feeling a bit odd, he looked in the mirror to see his new appearance. Ciel blushed the sweater's neck was very loose and framed his face. It made him look...small. The teen growled but all the materials were soft and felt good against his skin. Ciel turned around at the sound of the door opening.

Sebastian smiled at the adorable look of his love. "Do you like your new clothes?" He saw the teen was gawking at him, "Ciel?"

"Huh?" the earl finally met the demon's eyes, "yea there, um, yeah…" He blushed at the demon's choice of clothing. Sebastian wore a v collared shirt and black pants, an upside down pentagram was held around his neck with a silver chain. "Why um…ugh," the teen could barely register his own thoughts. "God. Why are you so beautiful?"

The demon smiled at the comment and walked toward the teen. He tilted up the sweet chin. "Do you like what you see?"

Ciel only nodded and placed his hand on the sculpted chest, "Oh wow. Can we stay home?" He grabbed at the warm skin under the cloth. Ciel bit his lip and leaned up to kiss the demon’s lips.

Sebastian chuckled against the kiss, “I’m afraid not.” He took the teen’s hand. “Come,” he urged. 

Ciel pouted but followed the demon out of the room. 

* * *

"Where did all of these people come from?" Ciel growled at a person that almost knocked into him. London was more crowded than he remembered.

"The human race has reached over seven billion, my lord. London has gotten more integrated," Sebastian explained.

"I can tell," Ciel looked at the many colors around him, "So odd." He looked at everyone, no one was looking at them strangely, "Sebastian, why is no one..." he pointed at their clasped hands. 

The demon smiled. "Humans have come a long way, my love. Gay marriage and courting is legal, so is any faith," he flicked the pentagram for emphasis.

Ciel blushed, "But, aren't I too young or something?" He saw a group of teens skateboarding, playing some weird noises. 'Is that supposed to be music?' Ciel wondered.

"My lord, you’re over a century old."

The teen nooded. "I suppose," he whispered. “Anyway, where are we going?” Ciel asked. The building around him felt so forgein, yet so familiar. 

"We're meeting your friend," Sebastian said simply.

"Friend?" Ciel thought for a moment before shrugging, the demon was probably speaking of the Undertaker. They slipped through the doors of a large building before Ciel gasped.

"Helllllloooo CCIIIEEELLL~"

The teen screeched in horror, "You're still alive?!"

The bubbling blonde, ran up to the other. "Oh Ciel, it's been so long. Look at how cute you are, black suits you so well. You're so adorable!"

Ciel pushed the insane adolescent away, "Trancy, what the hell are you doing here?! Sebastian!" Alois only giggled and continued to hug the other boy.

The demon smiled, "It seems death failed to collect him and Claude. Anyway, I thought you would like some interaction with someone your own age."

"Not with him!" Ciel screamed. He was enraged. The blonde bastard tried to kill him for God sakes. The bastard possessed him! Before he could scream at the demon, he was gone. "Sebastian?"

"Come on Ciel, let's go have fun!" Alois squealed.

Ciel frowned but didn't have much of a choice. The pair walked for a while in the bustling place.

"God, I hate these fucking people."

Ciel sighed, another one of Alois's mood swings. "You have issues," he said and was surprised by the hurt look he got.

"Yeah, I know." The blonde continued to walk, his pace slowing a bit.

Ciel frowned and looked around. He saw some empty seats and pulled the blonde with him. "Come on, let's sit down."

Alois nodded happily. He plopped on the bench. The blonde patted the space beside him. "Sit, sit,” he insisted. 

The other sat silently and they began to people watch. "So much has changed," Ciel whispered.

Alois nodded. "I don't like being sick," he blurted out. Ciel stared at him, he opened his mouth to speak but the blonde raised his hand. "I won't say it's an excuse for what I did to you. That was fucked up of me but I thought Sebastian had killed the only person I ever loved. Of course it was fucking Hannah though, I should have seen that coming. After she died Claude found his way out, I still have no idea how he brought me back but he did. I don't know why. I guess 'cause I'm entertaining." He pulled his knees to his chest.

Ciel stared at the boy, looking for the normal spark of manipulation or angry. There was only sadness. Ciel had never seen the other so…reflective.

Alois took in a breath and let his head rest on the back of the seat. "I wanted revenge for him, the person I lost. I didn't care who I hurt, I never had. When we met, it was like looking a mirror, we were both shattered. You and I are kind of the same in that way, we just express it differently. You're cold and hide through pride and anger, I use violence and sex." He smiled at the other, "It was nice to know I wasn't alone."

Ciel continued to watch the icy eyes. "I had no idea you had emotions other than insanity,” he teased.

Alois busted out laughing, "See, that's why I like you! You're not phased or frightened of me. Because you get it, you get how it feels. To be honest, you're the closest thing I ever had to a friend. That's sad, isn't it?"

Ciel nodded, "It is, but that’s okay. I think I’ll enjoy your company." 

Alois gave the other a smile, a true smile. He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Ciel chuckled and wrapped his hand around the other's, "Friends."


	10. Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut, my dudes

Ciel dragged his fingers along the window's glass. His blue eyes gazed at the buildings and flats that lined the walkways. Subway tunnels and crowds, the teen shook his head, this generation. He scraped his fingers across the leather seats under him. If there was one thing he liked about this time period, it was the cars and his sexy driver. He glanced at Sebastian. The demon looked so handsome while gleaming in the lights of London. The teen bit his lip. The vibrations of the car under him and the demon’s alluring nature were making his palms sweaty. He rubbed his hands along his thighs. The speedometer was slowly rising and the once earl scratched his nails against his jeans. 

"Ciel."

The teen let go of his lip. "What is it?" he asked, pretending to admire the dashboard. He was slowly bouncing in his seat. God, what was wrong with him?

"Would you like to have some fun, before going home?" the demon wore a coy smile.

Ciel simply hummed. His blue eyes focusing on Sebastian, "What kind of fun?" He already knew the answer but the board was set and the game just beginning.

The demon chuckled, "Let's call it a reward for behaving on your playdate." Sebastian's smile grew when he saw the lustful look Ciel was giving him.

The teen decided to let the comment slide. He relaxed in his seat and waved his hand, "Let's have it then." As soon as the demon’s eyes were back on the road, Ciel placed a hand over his cock. 

Sebastian quickly turned right and they sped down the freeway. He found cars a thrilling thing to control, so much power and speed. He looked at the once earl, whose hand was now in his pants. Apparently Ciel liked them too. 

Ciel sat up straighter in his seat. Going fast was thrilling, but he was excited for what would happen when they stopped. His eyes wandered the demon, the sculpted chest and strong hands. A small groan left his throat. "Hurry up you vile beast," Ciel spat out and stroked himself faster. “Speed up, speed up.” 

"Patience is a virtue, my lord." The demon let his foot drop on the gas pedal. The black Cadillac lurched forward. The smell of Ciel filled the air. It was driving him mad. Sebastian growled, hearing the soft moans the teen was letting out. He gripped the steering wheel, it cracked under his fingers. With a sharp turn, he got off the freeway and headed toward the countryside, leaving London's bright lights behind them. Less and less cars were around them. The roads were empty and trees lined the sides. 

Ciel bite his lip and caught Sebastian’s glowing red eyes from his peripheral vision. His mind went in every dirty direction it could think of. He moaned loudly and blushed at the sound. His hand flew to cover his mouth but the vocalization was already heard. 

Sebastian saw an empty space on the side of the road. A place for a car to get off if it was having trouble, 'convenient,' he thought. He pulled into the space, the gravel crunching under the car as it came to a stop. 

Ciel looked around confused, where the hell were they? He jumped as his door opened, when did Sebastian leave the car? The demon's red eyes gazed down at him. Ciel whimpered lowly and let the demon pull him out then back in. The teen straddled Sebastian's lap. "Did you like what you heard?" he asked, a smug grin on his face.

Sebastian ran his fingers along the turtlenecks hem before slipping his fingers underneath. He touched the soft crème skin and licked his lips. “You know I did.” 

Ciel shuddered and leaned forward to press his forehead on the demon's shoulder. He rolled his hips wanting some sort of friction on his cock. Ciel gasped when a helping hand gave him a few good strokes. “Show me how much you liked it.”

Sebastian groaned and bucked up his hips. His fingers reached to pinch at the earl’s chest. “Oh, I plan to.” 

"Ah!" Ciel whined. He bit the demon's shoulder, trying to muffle his moans. The feeling of Sebastian’s skin between his teeth did something to him. His fingers feverishly worked to open the buttons of Sebastian's jeans. He pulled the zipper down and dug his hand under the fabric. Ciel then let go of the marble flesh to press his lips against the demon's.

Sebastian moaned into the clumsy kiss. He pulled down the teen’s black skinny jeans. His tongue tangled with Ciel’s. The soft lips against his caused a loud groan to rise out of his throat.

Ciel helped by shuffling out of his pants, "You're so fucking hot." He stripped off his sweater, throwing it in the backseat. The teen then tugged at the demon’s black v-neck and pulled it over the demon's head. Ciel raked his nails down the smooth skin and smiled. "God, I want you," he kissed Sebastian's neck, sucking and nibbling on the flesh once more. 

Sebastian sighed and groped the teen's plump ass. The demon ripped the silky fabric of Ciel's boxers. He slapped the plush mound.

"Ah!" Ciel shivered and gasped at the feeling. He bit his lip and continued to pant into the demon's ear. “Bastard.” 

“I’ll buy you more,” Sebastian growled in response, giving the earl another harsh slap. The moan he received made his cock twitch with interest. A devious thought formed in his mind. He turned Ciel to face the windshield.

The teen looked back at the man, "What ar- AH!" He gasped as another harsh smack landed on his ass. His cock jumped at the feeling. He rested his head on the dash and rocked back and forth, wanting another hit.

Sebastian licked his lips. "Such a naughty boy," he whispered. The teen looked unraveled and delicious. "Do you like being spanked?" He rubbed the reddened skin and listened to the sharp hiss from the earl.

Ciel whined and pushed back against the hand. "I-I want," Ciel's voice died in his throat. Sebastian was staring at him with hungry eyes. The demon seemed to be unraveling. Ciel wore a smug smile. If the demon wanted to play, then they would play. "Why the bloody hell should I tell you?"

Sebastian smiled, there it was. The rebellious spirit he had grown to cherish. Sebastian pulled the boy back into his lap again. His hands kneaded the lithe hips and rubbed little circles on the skin.

Ciel whimpered. The tip of Sebastian's cock was poking him. Ciel shivered, it was warm and pulsing against his entrance. He let the demon move his hips along it. Ciel's face flushed into an impossible red. "You're a bastard," he whispered and braced his hands against the dashboard. The two continued to rock against each other till both were panting.

"Mmm, Ciel," Sebastian leaned forward to kiss the pale back and began to lick up the teen's spine.

Ciel's back arched at the feeling. He moaned loudly and raked his nails against the hard plastic. Ciel pushed himself back into the demon's lap, sending the man against the seat. He grabbed the strong neck and pulled the other into a heated kiss. Their tongues tangled and explored each other's mouths. Ciel sighed and tugged at the ebony tresses. Every muscle in his body wanted to melt with the person who was holding him.

Sebastian's hand moved to spread his fingers across the teen's stomach. He broke the wet kiss so Ciel could breathe, a string of saliva kept them connected. Sebastian waited for the teen to stop gasping before diving back in for another searing kiss. He moved his right hand to pinch the rosy nubs on Ciel's chest. The teen squirmed in his lap, he liked that reaction.

Ciel pulled away from the hellish mouth. "Dear God," he let his head fall back onto the demon's shoulder. His blue eyes gleaming in the pale light that flooded the car. "Fuck me," his mouth formed the words before thinking. Cheeks red, he stared at the man.

Sebastian smiled, how could he resist?

* * *

Ciel felt his hair sticking to his face from the sweat and tears. Every inch of him was on fire from the wet slapping of skin colliding against skin. "Fuck!" he screamed and scrapped his nails down Sebastian's strong arms. "Fuck me, yes fucking fuck me!"

The demon pulled Ciel's legs closer to his chest. Thank Lucifer the teen was flexible. He hooked his arms under the shaking legs and spread them wider. "Look at you Ciel, taking my cock so beautifully. Are you enjoying yourself? Do you like being taken like the slut you are?"

The teen's eyes rolled back, "Yes, I-I love it!" Ciel screamed as the thrusts continued to assault his prostate. His entire body was buzzing, "M-my hah, so g-good." He gasped as a sharp snap of hips made him see stars, "Oh God!"

"God has nothing to do with this," Sebastian bit back, "If you have to cry a name, cry mine."

Ciel smiled at the demand. "Sebastian," he began to chant, "Sebastian, Sebastian!"

The demon moaned and pulled out of the warm heat.

"Hah, don't- Put it back!" the teen whined. Suddenly he was flipped to face the demon. Ciel stared into the glowing ruby orbs. A sharp hiss left them both as Ciel was penetrated again. The teen felt the large organ pulsing inside him. Thighs quivering, he rose and fell back on the strong lap. Starting the dance again.

Sebastian hummed and began to help the boy bounce. The rough pace continued as the demon let himself go. The car's windows were fogged from the lovers' warm breath and heat. Sweat was gleaming off of both of them as the urge to release grew.

Ciel tugged at the demon's locks. "I love you," he whispered into the pale neck, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" The teen was only silenced by a bruising kiss. Ciel began to scream in the warm mouth as the thrusts became erratic and sharp. New tears of pleasure sprung from is eyes and his nerves were electrified. When he escaped the mouth he was whimpering, "Cum-ng, g-gon-"

The demon growled as the tightening walls hugged his length. He sighed and pulled the teen against him. Arms forcing the smaller body flush against his. Sebastian smiled against the small ear, "I love you too."

Ciel eyes rolled back and arched as much as he could. His body convulsed as a powerful orgasm wrecked his body, cum landing between their bodies. A familiar warmth filled him and overflowed onto his thighs. Ciel sighed happily and rested his head against the demon's shoulder. He was exhausted.

* * *

Ciel shifted under the sheets. He sat up slowly and rubbed his red eyes. His body was sore from the second round Sebastian gave him and third, and fourth. Ciel looked around and saw the demon was gone. 

The teen stretched and got out of bed. Throwing on one of Sebastian's shirts before he left the room. The smell of breakfast and sizzling bacon made the teen nearly raced down the steps. He looked at the demon's back while he cooked. Mio was on the counter, pawing at a plastic plant. Ciel slowly crept up behind the man.

Sebastian could sense Ciel behind him. A sharp smile spread across his face as the teen tried to be sly.

Ciel was grabbed and pushed against the counter. He blushed and looked up at the man. His body was slid upward to sit by the oven. He bit his lip and wrapped his legs around the demon's waists. They kissed sweetly and Ciel let out a small giggle.

"Good morning," the demon whispered. He caressed the pale cheek.

Ciel basked in the afterglow of this amazing feeling. "I love you," he said, wanting Sebastian to know the joy as well.

"I love you too."


	11. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude's a lil bitch

Ciel smiled as the hot water glided down his back. He and Sebastian were sitting under the warm rain drops. The teen hummed as skilled hands massaged his scalp. Ciel smiled turned to see the demon.

"Is something wrong, Ciel?"

The teen shook his head. He rested his chin on his pulled up knee. "I was just thinking about everything. It's…it's amazing. I never would have imagined my life would end up like this."

Sebastian leant forward, "Is it not satisfactory?"

Ciel chuckled, "I believe you know the answer." Warm lips pressed against his temple. "Did you ever imagine this?"

Sebastian went back to lathering the blue locks, making shapes here and there. "To be honest, love, I've imagined this many times. I never thought we would be here exactly but I did imagine playing with your hair while showering with you."

Ciel laughed at the reply. "You're such a poet," he scoffed. 

* * *

Ciel got dressed and was surprised to find Alois waiting for him on his bed. Sebastian had left him in the bathroom to dress. "What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, throwing his towel into the laundry hamper.

"I came here to see all the cum spots on your sheets."

Ciel's face went bright red at the comment, "What the fuck Trancy?!"

Alois burst out laughing at the reaction. "Oh my god!" He turned and continued to laugh into the bedding.

Ciel glared at the blond, "You're still a fucking pervert, Sebastian's a pervert, I'm surrounded by perverts!" The teen threw a shoe at the still laughing blond.

"Ow," Alois giggled and sat up fully. He began to pat the space beside him. "Come 'ere," he urged with a giggle.

Ciel rolled his eyes and sat with the other, "What are you doing here, really though." He watched the blond shift around before laying his head on Ciel's lap.

"You're comfy as fuck," Alois said. "Claude and I were having a lot of sex and I decided we needed to take a break. I thought I'd help you out, since I know you guys are just as horny. I guess you can say I'm...saving you ass!" Alois then made some weird drum motion with his hands.

Ciel's face was burning, "What the hell?! You don't know how me and Sebastian work!"

"Sebastian and I."

"Oh, bite me, you ass," Ciel pushed the other teen off the bed.

Alois scrambled onto his hunches. He let his head resting on Ciel's soft knees. "I missed you, what can I say?"

Ciel's face softened, it was nice to be missed, even by a manipulative psycho. A thought struck him, "Hey where is Claude?"

"He's with Sebastian."

Ciel mulled over the sentence, "That poor golden eyed bastard."

Alois hummed in agreement. “Let’s play a game!” he suddenly screamed, shooting up from the floor. 

Ciel snorted as he watched Alois race out of the room. “Wait for me!” he called as he ran to catch up with the other. The last thing Ciel wanted was for the blond to be unsupervised. 

* * *

The tension between the two demons was thicker than London fog. Red eyes glared at the younger demon, "So... you're alive."

Claude merely sat there in silence. His expression stoic as he watched the other, while in his mind 'Oh shit,' was replaying over and over. He saw the other watching him, waiting for a reply. "You missed my heart by three centimeters," he stated, voice flat.

Sebastian leant back in his chair. He nodded, "I see." A multitude of thoughts ran through his mind. Most were filled with violence. He took in an unneeded breath and sat up straight once more. "Listen here, I hate you, to the point of nausea. Your very existence makes me physically ill, but Ciel seems to have found friendship in Trancy, so I won't kill you." He watched the younger demon visibly relax. Sebastian gave the other a Cheshire grin, "but know this, if you try to take Ciel from me again, body or soul, I won't miss by three centimeter. Make one step backward, one little fuck up, and you newly spawned ass will be served to Lucifer on a gold platter to match your baby eyes."

Claude went rigid again. "I'm not a baby!" he spat back.

Sebastian chuckled, "Hm, I didn't know you could show emotion other than annoyed and 'holy shit I'm constipated'. Seems losing your strength knocked you down a peg."

Claude sighed, "Listen, I know what I did was bad but know that I was in debt."

"To Hannah, I'm guessing?"

Claude nodded, "When I was first spawned she said she'd give me power in exchange for killing you. It seemed like a good choice at the time. She hated you and I didn't like nor know you. Alois was a tool we used and I was too, to be honest I didn't think it would go as far as it did." He adjusted his glasses, "She was a vindictive bitch, for lack of a better term."

Sebastian nodded, "At least we agree on that."

"Truce?"

Sebastian thought for a while but in the end agreed, "Truce."

Claude smiled, till a coffee mug shattered across his face. He fell out of his chair, shocked mostly. The impact didn't hurt him but it was a surprise. In disbelief he looked up, gold and red eyes locked.

Sebastian smiled, "We're not fucking friends though and I will  **never** forgive you."

Claude nodded and decided to just stay on the floor. 


End file.
